The Children of The Moon
by Iredescent Stars
Summary: Hercules and Aeolus rescue a child of the moon, one of the goddess's favorites. What could possibly be their reward.
1. Chapter 1

Anthea laid on her death bed her children and her children's children grouped around her. Her husband long since gone to the Elysian Fields. "Mother tell us the story of your life" said he eldest daughter with eyes just like her father's.

"If it be the last story you tell, let that be the one, I think we're all old enough to hear it now" Anthea nodded and began the story.

Hercules and Aeolus had stopped in the city of Athens to see Aeolus's girlfriend but she had sadly moved on to someone who was always around. "I'm sure it will be alright" said Hercules

"I suppose your right I mean there are other girls"

"Exactly"

"If you don't mind my saying so I think that girl is crazy she should have waited, I would have" said a neat blond wearing white and covered from head to toe,

"Anthea" yelled an older man

"I had better go"

"Your husband calling you" said Aeolus she smiled and yelled

"Coming Father" she skipped away

"She was nice"

"Don't get your hopes up most of the girls here are already promised" said Hercules

"Do you think so?"


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve moons passed and Hercules and Aeolus returned to Athens for the festival of the moon Aeolus noticed there was a new building in town and convinced Hercules to go inside. Once inside they found it was a dancing girl club.

"Can I get you boys something" said a neat blond wearing white

"Just a drink and some food" said Hercules she smiled

"Sure but I'm not sure you want the food" she bought them some drinks and when she handed Aeolus his she said "You don't remember me do you"

"No sorry"

"That's alright I'm Anthea the girl you met in the square twelve moons ago" the girl dancing made an erotic end to her dance and a new one started.

"I remember you now, Hercules insisted you were promised to someone but I don't think that is the case" her smile was like the full moon shining on Aeolus

"And why is that"

"Your still here and wearing white"

"Aeolus" said Hercules

"What"

"It's alright" her face fell "There are other types of belonging; I must go the song is ending and it will be my turn to dance"

"You only dance do you" she only smiled at him,

"I am saving myself for that special person I may be Greek but I won't denied a husband someday"

She left them and entered the stage an announcer began to speak. Both Hercules and Aeolus thought it strange he didn't speak for the others. "Alright gentlemen of should I say fiends put your hands together for the one, the only Virginal Anthea" everyone in the room cried out with cat calls and cheers. The spot light was on her on the stage she was draped in a white cloak, the music started and she began to dance seductively on the stage. When she finally removed the cloak Aeolus's heart caught in his throat, she was beautiful from her head to her toes. Someone else also had the same idea three men climbed on stage to be with her Aeolus shifted Hercules followed but they stopped short because she picked up a staff and knocked them all off the stage. Then she threw the staff and it lodged in the wall over the bar where Hercules and Aeolus were standing.

"Wow" said Hercules

"Yeah" said Aeolus "I like her style" she continued to dance for the crowd and Aeolus joined her on the stage and took her in his arms from behind. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent.

"Aeolus you saw what I did to those other men I'd prefer not to do the same to you" he kissed her neck and she gasped. A heat she'd only felt once before when she spoke to Aeolus in the square pooled in her belly. She broke free of him and ran from the stage Aeolus followed close behind with Hercules at his heels. The found her in a dressing room at the back wearing hardly anything just covering her breasts and a very short skirt but at least she was still wearing white. Aeolus whistled very low.

"You shouldn't be back here" she was crying, Aeolus could hear it in her voice.

"Why are you crying" he said not even bothering to avert his eyes like Hercules did.

"As I said there are other types of belonging, my father became sick and could not pay our taxes any longer so he sold me to this place, Jarvis said he would take care of everything my father assumed he would give him money but all he did was kill my father and bring me here. When I refused to give him my most sacred of gifts to give he made me a dancer here for as long as I can protect myself or until I find myself a husband in which to give said gift"

"And you've never found one"

"Every night I ask the moon goddess to help me but in a place like this I think it's unlikely"

"Can you not just leave?"

"I would if I could but I am bound to this place by a contract"

"If you could leave do you have somewhere to go" said Hercules

"Of course"

"Then your leaving" Aeolus helped her put on her cloak and she followed them to Jarvis,

"Your Jarvis I presume" said Hercules to a man in the corner enjoying the show.

"I see you found my prize dancer"

"Yes and she's coming with us" said Aeolus

"She can't didn't she tell you she's bound to this place by contract"

"Well the contract is over"

"And how is that"

"She's marrying me today" said Aeolus

"What" Said Jarvis and Hercules

"Aeolus you don't have to do this" said Anthea

"But I want to"

"She hasn't told you the rest has she" said Jarvis, Anthea just stared at him with her mouth open, "You didn't think I knew but your father told me everything"

"What haven't you told us" said Aeolus, she looked at him like she was about to cry,

"I am a child of the moon and my life belongs to the Goddess of the Moon" Aeolus smiled

"Is that all" she shook her head

"The best thing about her being a child of the moon is that if the Goddess of the moon doesn't approve of you two together then she must return here to me" Anthea started to cry and Aeolus took her into his arms.

"Don't cry we will find away"

"What's even better is she can't leave here without my permission, permission I don't intend to grant ever" Hercules grabbed him by the throat,

"Then you better grant it" and threw him across the room. He landed with a crash, no sooner had he then every guard in the place was on them. Aeolus tried his best to keep her safe but somehow Jarvis got his hands on her and slapped her face. Anthea fell to the floor and Jarvis kicked her in the side hard enough to hurt but not to damage. Aeolus felt something move in his chest for her and all he wanted was Jarvis's head for hurting her. Hercules was busy with four of the guards as three descended on Aeolus he kicked them away from him and confronted Jarvis himself. He attacked Jarvis with everything he had but soon Jarvis had Aeolus on his knees before him about to take his life. Hercules saw and could do nothing as he was still trying to fight off the four guards that just kept coming. Anthea rose from the ground as soon as she saw Aeolus was in trouble, she kicked Jarvis away from him and he landed hard knocking all the wind from his lungs she picked up the sword and trained it on Jarvis's neck. "You've seen what I can do with a staff don't make me use this, call off your men" he did "And I'm taking all the girls with me, we discussed it and we don't like dancing for you or anyone and we defiantly don't like the extra things you make some of us do" she dropped the sword and lead the way to the door where she was joined by Hercules, the girls and Aeolus. "You still have a contract with me" said Jarvis almost breathless

"I know and it will be addressed, in the mean time I suggest you find yourself some new dancers" once outside they said goodbye to the girls Anthea pointed them in the direction they needed to go.

"Where are we going" said Aeolus

"To the temple of the moon to ask the Goddess for her blessing"

"And should she not give it" asked Hercules

"Then I will return and stay at the …" she gulped "Club, but first we must go to an inn I left something there I have to get" They journeyed two days to Marathon where the village executioner was about to execute a young girl. Anthea looked at the girl they were about to kill and grabbed the closest bow and arrow she shot the arrow threw the noose around her neck.

"How dare you interfere in these proceedings" said the town's peacekeeper

"No how dear you even attempt to kill a daughter of the moon goddess"

"What moon goddess, there is no such thing as a moon goddess"

"You shouldn't have said that, not only am I a daughter of the moon goddess but I am also one of her high priestesses one who she can see the world through and you just signed your death" a bolt of lightning came from above and hit the man who dared challenge her "I did forget to mention the mood Goddess is a daughter of Zeus and Hera" the young girl fled the hangman to Anthea's side. The city began to crumble "I think we better go"

"Right" said Hercules

"Shouldn't we try to help?"

"No we should just go these people have insulted the gods three times. Even once is too much" said the young girl "I'm Voleta"

"Yes I know we need to be going now" they ran from the city.

"All those people in that city may die" said Aeolus

"The gods can be angered easily but they do eventually get over it and the city full of people will be fine"


	3. Chapter 3

They journeyed another three days to a small village at the base of a huge mountain. "You two can wait inside the inn while I retrieve my things" she walked passed the innkeeper and into the back room. She came back out in a matter of minutes in a long white hooded coat that covered her whole body she flipped a dinar to the innkeeper and motioned for Hercules, Aeolus and Voleta to follow. "Now which way" said Aeolus Anthea smiled and said

"Up the mountain"

"Of course" they began the long treacherous journey up the mountain it was four days till they reached the top where a huge fortress stood dedicated to the Moon Goddess. Voleta stopped Anthea from going in "Anthea before we go in I need to tell you something important"

"Oh and what is it"

"I was sent by the high priestess to find a priestess"

"So you found their best and strongest one why, and why would they send a new recruit to find a priestess"

"Because there was no one else, when I was sent only the high priestess was left and Barresi's men were at the door"

"What, when did this happen"

"Ten moons ago" Anthea ran inside but no matter where she ran all she saw was dead body's at least what was left of them, Aeolus, Hercules and Voleta followed her. She only stopped when she reached their great hall where a burnt body sat on a burnt throne. Anthea fell to her knees and let out a blood curdling scream after which she let her body fall to the floor and lay in the dried blood of the High Priestess. Aeolus held her close as her silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"Tell me what happened here" he said to her

"Barresi's men are the enemy of the children of the moon, because all of us are virgins they think it's their right to destroy everything we know and love, they rape and pillage all our temples and they always burn our High Priestess. This temple was the last and only one left because they could not find it without help from one of us. They must have followed one of us"

"This is worse than barbaric" said Hercules

"We must give them an honorable passing" said Voleta

"She's right" said Anthea, Aeolus helped her up "We could use some help". By night fall pyres had been built after Anthea showed them how, for every dead body including those of the men. Both Hercules and Aeolus noticed the women were the only ones referred to as the children of the moon.

"Are all the children of the moon women" said Aeolus

"Yes" said Anthea "We are picked at birth"

"How"

"Usually we are born under the moon and no one has never ever turned their back on the temple and as I am the last priestess I cannot marry you Aeolus. I must stay here and assume my duties as High Priestess; it is my right and my responsibility"

"But what about your contract" said Hercules?

"This is more important" at some point she had disappeared for a while and when she removed her cloak Aeolus's eyes almost popped out of his head. She was still wearing white but a lot less of it than before and her skin and hair glistened under the full moon "It is un usual for a man to be present in these proceedings but I don't think the moon goddess will have a problem, what"

"Your clothes" said Aeolus, she took off her sword and handed it to Aeolus,

"Look after that for me would you" she didn't even smile; clearly she was not in the mood. Voleta played the drums that were bought out of the storage room and placed in the large enough court area. Anthea began to dance under the full moon and only when it was high in the sky did she stop and fall to her knees raise her hands high above her head and while Voleta set fire to all the pyres she yelled to the moon. "Oh my goddess, take my life for your own if it be your will and allow me to punish the evil men who deserve it, allow me to take vengeance for you"

"Hush my child" said a voice belonging to a beautiful woman who had appeared before Anthea. Anthea knowing this was the moon goddess threw the rest of her body to the floor before her. The moon goddess went to her knees and stroked her head. "My dear I don't want you to take any one's life in my name it is not the way of my children"

"But I am ready to assume my position"

"My dear when you chose to visit your father your path changed for you" Anthea raised her head to look at the moon goddess.

"I don't understand"

"I sent Aeolus to you, you asked for my help and guidance and I gave it to you in your hour of need"

"What does that mean, what about the temples?"

"They will be rebuilt in time and my children will come home and as for you my dear" she turned to Voleta "As a reward for your bravery and for following your High Priestesses last commands I give you a gift" Voleta's robes changed to that of a priestess, she fell to her knees.

"Thank you my lady"

"Use your new powers to find my priestess's and build me a new temple, greater than any I have ever had, and Anthea I approve of your intended and I want you to live your life everyday" she smiled and disappeared.

"What now" said Hercules?

"Now Voleta has her quest and I have the goddess's approval to marry Aeolus to save my virtue"

"Right" said Aeolus

"I assumed you knew this would be a marriage of convenience"

"Of course" said Aeolus as he stomped away.

"I thought he knew" said Anthea as she stood and put on her sword and cloak

"Aeolus is a romantic at heart I'm afraid, but why would you want a marriage in name only"

"My virtue is all I have left of my life here; here I had more family than anyone"

"Perhaps you should tell that to Aeolus"

"Perhaps I will we will leave tomorrow at dawn the mountain is too treacherous at night for those who don't know it" she left to find Aeolus, she found him in the kitchen sitting at one of the benches. She sat next to him and he started the conversation,

"Why a marriage of convenience"

"Because Aeolus, this is the only family I have ever known, I grew up here, I learned to fight here, I loved it here. The laughter of the children playing with even our High Priestess. I need you to be patient with me Aeolus, The only thing I have left of this place my home is my virtue" Aeolus felt like an ass.

"Now I feel like an ass" she smiled "I love it when you do that"

"What"

"Smile" her smile lit up the room when she smiled bigger

"They say when a priestess of the moon goddess is truly happy she will smile a special smile reserved only for that special someone in her life, get some sleep Aeolus we walk down the mountain tomorrow" she was about to walk out when she paused like she had forgotten something. She gently pulled his head back and softly kissed his lips then she left him to slowly let the air out of his lungs. Hercules saw what she did and when she left he sat with Aeolus.

"Something you want to tell me"

"No, yes, no there's nothing to tell"

"I know you Aeolus I can tell when you're in love and you're in love with Anthea"

"Hurc she's different"

"She's scared Aeolus"

"I know"

"With time she may come around"

"You think so"

"Maybe better get some rest it's a big mountain" Anthea had retired to her room even her own had been pillaged anything of value to the men had been taken but they didn't know about the hidden vault in her room. As the next in line to High Priestess she held all the temples prized positions and kept them safe. She pulled the key from her breast and opened the secret panel; she put in the key and turned. The floor opened and out of it raised a small pillar and on it sat a gourd. She hid it in her bag and packed the rest of her belongings. Voleta appeared in the doorway.

"Anthea, I think this should be yours for your wedding" She handed over a beautiful white dress only to be worn by a priestess on her wedding day. Anthea was the first.

"Oh Voleta it's beautiful, how did it survive"

"I asked the Moon Goddess for it as a gift from me to you, I'm sorry I couldn't find a Priestess quicker, perhaps if I had the High Priestess would still be here"

"No Voleta our goddess was right we are not born to seek vengeance we were born to help others and to love each other and spread peace, you did what you thought was right and you still managed to do your High Priestess's last wish, she will be proud of you. Which is also why you should have this" Anthea pulled out the gourd and handed it to Voleta.

"What is it?"

"It is water from our most sacred of springs said to have magical healing property's it is our most prized possession and should be protected in the new temple"

"This spring can it be found?"

"Barresi's has been looking for the spring but it can only be found using the water in the gourd why what are you thinking of doing"

"The Moon Goddess she said build a temple greater than any other's she had, Im thinking of building it over the spring hiding it and protecting it"

"It is protected now no one knows where it is"

"Someday it might be found by the wrong people and it should be protected by us"

"Very well then, it is agreed you will find the spring and build our new temple there to protect it"

"I will leave immediately" Voleta left the temple and started down the mountain Anthea climbed onto her bed her blankets were ripped to shreds and she had no way of keeping warm. She grabbed her bag and went back to the kitchen where Aeolus and Hercules had made their camp for the night.

"I have no blankets left all I have is pretty much what I'm wearing"

"You should probably come closer to the fire then" said Aeolus. She did and sat next to him he offered her half of his blanket. She took it after all she was cold and he was oh so warm.

"I promise I will keep my hands to myself" said Aeolus

"Thankyou" said Anthea.

Morning came fast on the mountain Hercules was the first to waken Aeolus soon after but he was happily pinned down. At some point in the night Anthea had cuddled up to him and used his chest as a pillow. "Aren't you getting up?"

"I think I'm quite comfortable"

"Not for long, Anthea its time to go" Anthea woke up and looked straight into Aeolus's eyes

"Sorry I move in my sleep"

"I'm not complaining" she just smiled and got up grabbed her bag and began the long walk down the mountain. Four days later they reached the bottom. "So now where to"

"We go to the city of Athens to be married"

"Back to Athens, that's a long way"

"It's the only place that can perform the marriage ceremony"

"All right then back to Athens" They took it slower this time it took three weeks to get back to Athens helping people along the way and there were always plenty of people to help. Finally when they made it to Athens once more Anthea left them to change. As she was about to be married she would no longer need her priestess clothing she folded them and put them to the bottom of the bag. Her sword made by her when she became of age and a true beauty one of a kind she kept it by her side. As she walked down the aisle Aeolus's heart jumped into his throat she was more beautiful than he ever saw. Because she was blessed by the moon goddess he skin glistened again under the moonlight. The dress she wore pushed her breasts up so the beautiful mounds could be seen but covered her arms completely. She stood beside Aeolus and took her sacred vows in front of the magistrate, as did Aeolus when it was his turn. Before they kissed she turned to him and said.

"As a child of the moon it is customary to give my husband a gift at the wedding, as a priestess I have nothing I treasure most than this" she held out her own sword to Aeolus "When a priestess becomes of age they make their own sword, I made this myself and I wish you to accept my gift to keep you safe on your travels"

"I will accept your gift" said Aeolus; he took the sword from her "It's beautiful"

"You may kiss your bride" said the magistrate. Anthea looked nervous, the last time she kissed him she felt an electric current run through her whole body.

"It's just a kiss" said Aeolus "That's all"

"I know"

"Then why do look so afraid"

"I am not afraid of anything or anyone"

"Then prove it, kiss me" Hercules smirked behind him. She grabbed Aeolus by his shirt. He looked a little stunned. Then she smiled at him and kissed him softly. Aeolus couldn't believe his luck when she kept kissing him, he started kissing her back and her hands loosened from his shirt and draped around his neck. It was only when his hands touched her sides she came to and pulled away. "Right your virtue" she nodded. He stuck out his hand she took it and he led her back down the aisle with Hercules following behind. Just outside of Athens there was a farm.

"This was my father's home I think it should be home for me after all it was where I was born"

"I get the feeling this is where we part ways"

"For now, don't be a stranger both of you come and visit any time".


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later Hercules and Aeolus were camping and Aeolus was looking up at the full moon wide awake and the middle of the night. "Hey Hurc you awake"

"I wasn't but I am now"

"Why is it every full moon I am awake all night and always in the days leading up to the full moon I feel like there's something I should be doing an urge I can't stop"

"An urge"

"Yeah what could it be"

"Maybe Anthea has an idea why" Aeolus's eyes brightened,

"Yeah maybe we should go see her it's not that far to Athens"

"Right Aeolus, can I get some sleep now"

"Right sure, to see Anthea" Aeolus lay back down on the ground his body already heating even thinking about Anthea, something he told himself he was not going to do. Because thinking of his wife always got him hot and always had his body responding but she didn't want any part of him. At this point Aeolus decided to go for a swim. Hercules just smiled when he heard the splash of water.

Anthea still wearing her wedding dress was shopping in the square, it was an old custom of the moon children so old it wasn't even practiced any more, until she was deflowered she could not wear any other dress. She got some odd stares occasionally but she did alright. The only man she couldn't beat was her husband and he wasn't here, damn that full moon there would be three and tonight was only number two. Aeolus and Hercules entered the square.

"How are we going to find her here" said Hercules, but Aeolus wasn't listening he only had eyes for one person and she was standing on the other side of the square bartering for apples. "Look at those breasts what I wouldn't give to kiss those" said a male voice

"You know why she wears her wedding dress don't you, it's because the guy she married is too frigid to deflower her" said another male voice

"If she were my wife Id deflower her all night long said a third male voice. Aeolus turned and said

"Sorry couldn't help over hearing who are you talking about"

"The woman wearing white over there, what's it to you"

"Ah sorry guys she's not interested in you"

"And how would Mr puny know"

"She's my wife" in seconds Aeolus had all three of them almost unconscious Hercules didn't even get to help he just stood there and watched with an amused expression on his face. He stared at his wife, she felt his stare and dropped her basket turning he saw him. The man who visited her dreams too often. Slowly she started towards him, everyone just faded away till there was only the two of them in the square. Aeolus took the last two big steps towards her they were both breathless "Aeolus she breathed"

"Anthea" they moved together their hands traveled over each other's body and they kissed like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Ah Aeolus, I think we better go back to the farm with Anthea"

"Sure in a minuet, not done here" he murmured. Hercules pulled Aeolus off of Anthea knowing he didn't have the strength to do it himself.

"Hercules"

"Aeolus this is not the place for this"

"Your right"

"He's always right" said Anthea, she smiled and ran back to get her basket so she could get back to Aeolus's side as soon as possible. As soon as she was back Hercules inserted himself between the two of them because their hands started wandering again. When they got to the farm they found it was no longer run down but thriving with life.

"How did you do all this" said Hercules

"My friend Moletta helped me a fair bit"

"Is she a botanist" said Aeolus

"No she's a cloth sales woman" when they entered the house they saw she had extended it and hung cloth from the doors and windows. She'd also made a lovely alcove for the bedroom and a makeshift bed.

"You did wonderful with what you had" said Aeolus. She made them dinner and Hercules said he would sleep in the barn. Anthea wouldn't allow him to without taking some kind of blanket he took it and bid them goodnight with a knowing smile. Anthea was nervous till she looked at Aeolus in the eyes.

"Why are you still wearing that dress"

"It is the custom not to remove your wedding dress till your husband does it for you" Aeolus walked slowly around the table till he reached her.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you but what about your virtue"

"I want to give it to you" Aeolus was almost done right there in his pants.

"How long ago did you want to give me your virtue?"

"The day you left, I'm in love with you Aeolus it just took me longer to realize it" that was all he needed to know. Aeolus took her in his arms and carried her to the bed where he lowered her onto the old but sound thing.

"First thing I'm going to carve a new bed" he looked down at her, the moon shone thru the window on her "Maybe not first thing". He kissed his wife till everything was just too hot "Why is everything hot"

"It's the moon it affects you because it affects me. Now would you please shut up and make love to me" Aeolus removed her dress and shed his own clothing. He kissed every part of her body up and down several times till she thought she would burst. "Aeolus please"

"What is it you want"

"I want you"

"Then you will have me, all of me for as long as I live". Carefully he positioned himself between her legs, he slid into her until he felt the resistance of her hymen "Aeolus why did you stop"

"If we could do this without hurting you I would but this will hurt a little" she trailed her hand up his arm.

"Its alright Aeolus I have been prepared all my life for this" he pushed into her shattering her hymen. She cried out in pain and arched her back which was a mistake because he slid in more. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Aeolus kissed them away and soon the fire and passion returned and Aeolus started moving, the faster he moved the hotter the fire grew between them. It was like waves crashing against the rocks below the cliff they were standing on together. Faster Aeolus went till finally together they fell into the great obis of pleasure. They lay together for a while connected at the hip. "If that was what I was afraid of I have no Idea why"

"Maybe the overwhelming urges to do it again" and to prove it the part of him which was inside her grew hard again. He made love to her for the better part of the night their cries of passion drifted out to the barn where Hercules tossed and turned all night listening to them. It was great his friend was finally being with his wife but did they have to be so noisy and who knew Aeolus had that kind of energy. Daylight came quickly for Aeolus and Anthea he helped her dress for the day in a light blue dress she had made herself.

"If you keep touching me like that we will never see the new day"

"I'm ok with that"

"But I doubt Hercules would be and I have to judge a dance competition today in the city"

"Really" Hercules knocked on the door and Anthia jumped

"It's alright" said Aeolus "It's just Hercules" he kissed her shoulder and went to the door to open it for his friend.

"Are you coming out"

"Of course why wouldn't we Anthea has a competition to judge in Athens today"

"What kind of competition"

"It's a dancing competition" said Anthea appearing beside Aeolus

"Oh" Anthea held onto Aeolus's hand as the three of them walked together to Athens,

"So what have you two been up to" said Anthea

"We saved Echidna's new baby from becoming an evil monster" said Hercules

"Oh, Echidna's the mother of all monsters"

"Yep"

"Goodness, I hope it worked out ok"

"Yeah everything's ok and they even got a babysitter" They walked halfway to Athens chatting when they came across a group of men in the process of robing two women of everything they had. Hercules and Aeolus were about to interject but Anthea stopped them.

"Please let me, I could use the exercise" she turned to Aeolus "Could I borrow your sword" he smiled

"Of course" he handed her the sword she had made and given him on their wedding day. She took it and approached the men. She stood not far from them held the sword in front of her.

"Excuse me gentlemen would this be the road to Athens" they stopped and focused on Anthea, they smiled, laughed and came towards her.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing with a sharp weapon like that"

"Oh its not mine, it belongs to my husband" he peered over her shoulder at the two men behind her, the short one waved.

"Let me guess the tall one is your husband" she didn't blink, didn't even look.

"No the shorter one" the men laughed, Aeolus and Hercules just smiled.

"If he's your husband why are you the one with the sword"

"Well a lady has to protect herself and besides I asked him if I could borrow it"

"Why what could a pretty little girl like you" she held the sword up in front of her ready to attack.

"For starters I'm not a little girl" and she attacked the men first, she only knocked them out all five of the men and it only took her seconds to incapacitate them. She smiled and went to check the two women who had been cowering to the side. One of the horses came and nuzzled her while she was attending to one of the woman she batted it away and said "Not now Nathia" she stopped turned and approached the horse she lifted its mane and stopped dead. Aeolus noticed the change in her.

"Anthea what is it" she turned and grabbed the nearest man. He was wearing the clothes of a highway man but he was not as he seemed. She shook him awake,

"Where did you come from, who do you report to" he only spat at her and she slapped him hard, "Answer me"

"Barius will make you pay for this" her face became stony.

"No my friend, Barius will be the one to pay" she knocked him out again. They got the ladies on their way again before Aeolus and Hercules questioned her.

"Alright Anthea out with it what has Barius got to with this" said Hercules Anthia sighed

"I suppose I can't hide it anymore and I should tell you, you better have a seat" she waited while they sat on the ground "Right then, three things firstly in the temples the horses are blessed and given to the Priestesses and they are identified by names written anywhere on their body's Nathia is my horse and I left him at the temple to be looked after while I visited my father" she lifted the mane on the horse and under it was her name. "Usually Barius burns the names off of the horses but apparently not this one, Secondly there is an old story that one of the Priestesses would someday marry and she would be the new Highest of all priestesses and the only one to have the ear of the moon goddess"

"And that second one would be referring to you" said Aeolus

"Yes I am married I am a priestess and I am the last of an old era, Voleta couldn't find any of the others, I suspect they have died or something else has happened to them"

"And the last thing" said Hercules

"Yes that, this may be hard for you to understand Aeolus but you must, please forgive me for not being honest with you I have only ever shared this secret with one other person and she has kept it to herself all these years" she held his hands in hers

"What is it"

"I haven't told you two anything about my mother, you know about my father. But my mother she met him fell in love and nine months later I was born. She came to him and gave me as a gift of their love to him. She told him to raise me and she would send someone to collect me when I became of age" she stopped and hung her head ashamed she hadn't told the one person in her life who meant everything to her, her biggest secret.

"Anthea who was your mother" Aeolus stroked her head, Hercules had already figured it out.

"My mother is the moon goddess, it's why the moon and the sun affects both of us"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Your mother is the moon goddess" said Hercules

"Wait a minuet" said Aeolus "That means you and Hercules…"

"Are family, of sorts"

"And now I'm…"

"Really related to Hercules"

"That Im ok with but I'm just having a hard time coming to terms with you my wife being the daughter of a god"

"Its not that bad, now that you know my deepest secret would you help me with something before we go to Athens"

"And what's that"

"I need to pay Barius a visit"

"Pay him a visit, your not going to kill him are you" said Hercules now standing,

"Corse not he just needs to be warned"

"Warned" said Aeolus

"Yes warned, and told his crusade is now pointless"

"How do we find him" asked Hercules, Anthea smiled patted Nathia and said,

"Nathia will show us the way" Aeolus scoffed

"A horse" Anthea just turned to the horse and said,

"Nathia, take me to the man who stole you from me"

"What about the dance competition"

"Don't worry Aeolus I already told the ladies to tell them I wont be able to come as of yet and to expect me and the others during the moon celebrations in a few weeks"

Nathia the horse led them to a large camp two days walk from Athens but before they left they had stopped by Anthea's farm she picked up her riding cloak and changed into her priestess clothes she hadn't used in months.

"So what's your mother like" said Aeolus

"Aeolus you've met her"

"Not really" Anthea smiled

"She's not like the other god's at all she's caring and always there when I need her and above all she never allowed me to forget I was her daughter and hers alone"

"So she visited you all the time"

"Yes and no she never visited me when I was with my father"

"Why"

"She saw my father's true colors as I got older, she didn't like them" they watched the camp for about ten minutes.

"If we stay here any longer we will be discovered"

"Your right" said Anthea "You two introduce yourselves to the men, and Ill introduce myself to Barius" Anthea started to stand from her crouched position when Aeolus grabbed her arm.

"You're really not going to kill him in vengeance or anything"

"No you heard my mother, besides our way it to fight only to protect" she kissed him and he let her go. They watched her walk up to one of the men speak to him and point in their direction.

"I think she just outed us" said Hercules

"As a distraction I'm sure"

"Sure" said Hercules as four men approached them. Hercules and Aeolus stood, Aeolus waved at them.

"Hi guys, just looking at your camp"

"Oh yeah why's that" said one of the men holding a club.

"We thought we could give you a few tips" said Hercules,

"Oh really, well you know what I think," Hercules and Aeolus looked at each other and shrugged. "I think you and your big friend should leave now before Crusher here gets his hands on you"

"Well my tall friend here is Hercules and I think you had better apologize" said Aeolus

"Oh you do, do you well we shall see how he does with crusher"

"Why does everyone always want to do it the hard way" said Aeolus before the first man jumped him.

"Anthea walked through the camp with no problem thanks to Aeolus and Hercules creating a distraction for her. She reached the main tent she figured it was the main tent because it was larger than the others. She entered but no one was there, looking around the tent there wasn't much in it but it still looked nice and possibly cozy for him. There was a large bed with lots of pillows, a fire in the middle of the room, a table and a large chair with depictions of Aries on it.

"Great he's an Aries worshiper"

"Who's an Aries worshiper" said a man from behind her. She didn't jump because she heard the tent flap open. Turning she realized the man was young and he had come in with a woman, a woman who was wearing that of a high priestess of the moon. It made Anthea frown a little because she knew the girl was not a high priestess it was the way she carried herself. Priestesses carry themselves with grace and poise and they never show fear. High Priestesses never bow to any one, not even kings.

"The man who this tent belongs to" the man crossed the tent and sat in the chair,

"This is my tent"

"I see, then you would be Barius, the man I've come to see. You look a little young to be Barius"

"It's a family name, what do you want"

"I see" she paced the tent.

"Look lady get on with it, it's my wedding night and I would like to be with my bride" Anthea looked at the girl. She looked terrified at the thought of being with him and Anthea didn't blame her.

"Well Barius you sure have got your self into a pickle"

"How so"

"Your family has been trying to bed a High Priestess of the moon temples for generations as I have now been led to believe and just when you get your hands on one along comes another woman to tell you that your bride is not a High Priestess"

"What…"

"I assume she came from the temple you have not long ago burnt to the ground"

"Yes"

"Then she is not a High Priestess" the girl sobbed and dropped to her knees,

"And how would you know this"

"I was the best of my class at my temple" Barius stood ready to defend himself if he had to. "The very same temple you burnt to the ground, the last temple left"

"That would make you"

"The last Priestess, or rather the last High Priestess, you promoted me when you killed my High Priestess which also makes me the oldest and Highest of all the Priestesses"

"Well, anything else"

"Yes as a matter of fact, your quest to marry the High Priestess is over" a dark look came over his face as he grabbed her arm, the noise outside became louder.

"Somehow I don't think so, I'll have the wench killed and then I'll marry you"

"I don't think so"

"Oh and why not"

"I'm already married to a wonderful man, he and his friend Hercules should be coming through the tent door any time now so I suggest you remove your hand" Hercules and Aeolus came through the tent flap. Barius took back his hand.

"I suppose the three of you are going to kill me now"

"No, It's not the way of the Moon children and you know it. Actually I've come here today to warn you"

"Warn me about what"

"Stop your crusade now you've already lost. If you stop now Ill end my short crusade here and now, but continue and Ill hunt every last one of your men, you and theirs and your family's till the last of the Barius blood turns to ash, do you understand"

"Yes" he said through gritted teeth,

"And the girl comes with us"

"And the children too" said Hercules

"What, what children"

"We found some children chained up, Aeolus convinced one of the guards to tell us why. Apparently they are all born under the moon and were going to be burned alive tomorrow" Anthia's eyes shined as bright as the moon.

"Be thankful my husband is here and be even more thankful I made a promise to him not to kill you, lets go before I loose control" she turned away and both Aeolus and Hercules sucked in air, neither of them had ever seen eyes like that. Hercules held out his hand to the young girl, she took it and they all left. Barius had also never seen eyes like that and now he was sure she was the one he had been looking for, but how to get to her.


End file.
